Suavidad
by Aneris17
Summary: –¿Yo rendido? ¿Frente a una mujer? De verdad decís incoherencias cuando bebés de mas West –exclamaba indignado Gilbert. –¿Tu qué piensas Gilbird? Definitivamente no era Ludwig el que bebió de mas.


**Suavidad**

Personajes: Gilbert x Natalia, Ludwig.  
ATP

* * *

–¿Yo rendido? ¿Frente a una mujer? De verdad decís incoherencias cuando bebés de mas West –exclamaba indignado Gilbert. –¿Tu qué piensas Gilbird?  
Definitivamente no era Ludwig el que bebió de mas.  
–¿Escuchaste?  
Ludwig no contestó, obviamente, provocando incomodidad en Gilbert.  
Natalia se había vuelto su nueva presa de acoso; la chica al principio actuaba indiferente pero mas adelante el pruso de verdad comenzó a parecerle un estorbo cuando ella al perseguir a su hermano terminaba siendo descubierta cuando Gilbert se interponía dejando en clara evidencia que ellos se encontraban ahí.  
–¿Podrías decirme porque tuve que buscarte hasta Rusia? Sacarte de su casa me costó una seria charla con Iván y varias disculpas en tu nombre. Realmente me pregunto que habrás hecho para terminar inconsciente allí –dijo Ludwig un poco molesto.

/

Esa tarde la chica se encontraba en su habitación peinándose; algo que realmente le gustaba a Gilbert era el pelo de Natalia, quien en ese momento estaba espiando por la ventana, oculto entre los arbustos como siempre solía hacer con su victima de turno.  
Pero… ese largo y lacio cabello color beige seguramente era muy suave. Fue lo primero que había llamado su atención. Muchas veces fantaseaba con él de extrañas maneras liberando totalmente su imaginación.

Se dejó llevar y con un movimiento torpe cayó de manos, cuando volvió su vista hacia la ventana ella ya no estaba ahí y al instante sintió una presión en su cuello.  
–¿Nuevamente tú? –preguntó Natalia que en un pestañar de ojos había llegado a su espalda colocando un cuchillo en su garganta.  
Gilbert se quedó mudo, esta vez sí se había descuidado.  
–He preguntado algo –esta vez su tono de voz se tornó fuerte al mismo tiempo que la amenaza sobre su cuello había aumentado.  
Llegó a pronunciar algunas vocales, Natalia cansada lo soltó antes de rozar el cuquillo por su cara a propósito finalizando dándose vuelta marchándose en dirección contraria.

_"Eso estuvo cerca"_

Quizá por la adrenalina de la situación fue siguiéndola corriendo el riesgo de que si se volteaba tampoco iba a saber que decir.  
–N-Natalia –la llamó.  
Ella detuvo su paso estremeciendo a Gilbert y lo miró de costado con desprecio.  
–Para ti soy Bielorrusia –dijo duro y conciso.  
–¿No podrías darme una oportunidad al menos?  
–No.  
Esa respuesta directa le dolió por dentro. _"¿Porque?"._ Ella pareció leer su mente rompiendo el silencio.  
–No haces otra cosa mas que ocasionarme problemas y malentendidos con mi hermano –hizo una pausa luego de terminar de dar la vuelta para quedar frente a él–. Aunque me sorprende tu valor realmente no me interesan tus intenciones si pretendes una venganza.  
–¿Venganza? No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio Natalia–  
–Bielorrusia –interrumpió bruscamente.  
Gilbert suspiró y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia ella provocándole mas enojo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía creer el atrevimiento del albino al acercarse quedando a solo un paso de ella quien no cambió de expresión.  
–Esto nunca tuvo algo que ver con Iván.  
–Sigue sin interesarme.  
Silencio.  
–Eres realmente linda ¿sabes?  
El albino fue acercando su mano derecha hacia la cara de Natalia, acomodando un mechón del cabello por detrás de su oreja, acariciando su largo con los dedos para acercarlo a sí mismo rozándolo con su rostro.  
–Nunca vuelvas a tocarme –reaccionó acortando aun más la distancia entre ellos, quedando solo a unos centímetros de los ojos colorados de Gilbert, que fue lo ultimo que él escuchó antes que todo se volviese negro.

/

–Y eso fue lo que pasó.  
–Sigues sorprendiéndome con tus actitudes –comentó Ludwig. –Pero seré comprensivo esta vez… te invito otra ronda.  
–¡Así se habla West! Esa chica después de todo no se merece al grandioso yo –concluyó riendo fuertemente.  
A pesar del patético final que tuvo pudo comprobar que su pelo era realmente suave.

_"¡Wow, mas suave que el mio!" _


End file.
